Pillow Featherbed
Pillow Featherbed was one of the first Lalaloopsy Dolls released. Her little sister is Blanket Featherbed. In 2013 the original eight were re-released due to their popularity, but with TV shaped packages. Personality Pillow loves to sleep! She's a bit of a night owl and she can be found up late reading a book or looking at the stars with Dot sometimes, when she's not sleeping. She also throws great sleepover parties and loves a good pillow fight, just as long as she can get some rest after. Her favorite hobbies are sleeping & dipping chocolate chip cookies in milk. For Pillow, every day is a day of rest! Pillow is also a bit lazy. Appearance Pillow is a fair skinned girl with black button eyes and pale pink cheeks. She has curly lilac hair that is neck length with bangs. She wears a thin headband with a big magenta bow on the right side. Pillow usually wears a pair of pajamas whether she's in bed or not. Her favorite pair has light pink and magenta stripes and three buttons on the right side. It is trimmed with white and orange striped cuffs, collar, zipper segment, and heart patch on her right knee. For sleep over parties, Pillow may wear a magenta and light pink striped night dress with puffed sleeves and white frilly trimming. She also has on knee length magenta pants, white socks, and magenta slippers. She has her normal bow in her hair. Story Time Pillow Featherbed wears a western-like outfit, based on the theme of counting sheep. It consists of a light pink and magenta striped long sleeve shirt underneath a magenta vest with light pink lining, a loose puffed magenta skirt with a single pink stripe going around the center, pink bloomers, and tall pink boots. She has her normal hairbow. A Christmas mini Pillow was released, wearing her normal pajamas but with green and red stripes. Pet Pillow Featherbeds pet is a fluffy sheep. Its skin is pale pink while its fluff is white, it also has the normal black button eyes but with white circles surrounding them. Sometimes Sheep will wear an orange sleeping cap. Home Around Pillow's home it may seem to always be night! It is very relaxing and comfty, having many sleepy themed Z trees, bottles of milk, a cookie path and roof! She even has a fluffy pillow pile before her door. Her home is pink with a yellow door on the front and yellow book windows. Her roof, as said is composed entirely out of cookies and on the very top is an alarm clock. Merchandise *Large Doll *Pillow's Sleepover Party * #1 of Series 1 Pillow Featherbed * #4 of Series 3 Pillow's Story Time (2nd Edition) * Pillow Featherbed Pencil Topper * Pillow Featherbed So Soft Doll * Holiday Gift Set DVD The Search for Pillow (Exclusive Mini) * Pillow Takes A Nap: Large Doll/Bed * Mini Sisters Pack w/ Blanket Featherbed Trivia *Pillow's roof was made from over 75 chocolate chip cookies. *Full size Pillow comes with a sleep mask, but none of her minis do. *Pillow claims to love cookies, but none of her minis come with them. *Despite her sleep tendencies, she is not asleep in the DS game. *Pillow's series 1 mini is the only one in the series to have bendable legs. *She is the first Lalaloopsy to have removable eyewear. Patch Treasurechest is the second, Dyna Might is the third, Confetti Carnivale is the fourth, and Peggy Seven Seas is the fifth. *Pillow snores when she sleeps. *Pillow's Story Time mini's outfit is a recoloring of Mittens Fluff n' Stuff. Gallery PosterPillow.jpg BabyPillow.jpg pillow feather bed.PNG 249000 603423973012317 1702988971 n.jpg Mini Pillow Box.jpg Pillows Story Time Box.jpg Mini Featherbed Sisters.PNG Pillows Sleepover Box.jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed (1st Edition).jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed Storyime (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Pillow Featherbed (2nd Edition).jpg Pillow Featherbed Soft Doll.jpg Pillow n Blanket.png Pillow and Blanket Mini.jpg Pillow on Couch.jpg Pillow on Bed.jpg Pillow featherbed holiday target dvd mini exclusive.PNG Pillow.png Pillow Being Fashionable.jpg|Pillow in pjs Category:Characters Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Original 8 Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Soft Doll Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Has a sibling Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Birthday: January Category:Pet: Farm Animal Category:In the Show